


Promises

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: I Promise [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Character Death, Drabble, Hurt, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Anya never breaks her promise to her baby sister.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head last night and I had to write it out even if it made me really sad :'(

Anya has always been really good about promises to Lexa.

She never was one to promise things to others, let alone keep those promises, but with Lexa it was different.

Lexa was her baby sister and although there was an age difference, they were close.

Anya knew her baby sister looked up to her.

The little girl damn near worshiped her.

Always following her around, wanting to talk, to play, to learn.

The only one Anya would ever cuddle with was Lexa.

Not that she’d ever tell anyone.

But because of their close relationship, because Lexa looked up to her so much,

Anya knew her promises meant a lot to her sister.

She knew that better than anyone.

So Anya makes promises.

Promises to take her to the park.

Promises to teach her to swim.

Promises to take her camping.

Promises to watch movies with her.

Promises to read to her.

Promises to teach her the stories the stars told.

Promises to tuck her in at night.

Promises to take her to the aquarium – no matter how long she wanted to stare at the squids.

Promises to pick up her favorite food.

Promises to help her to talk to a pretty girl without stumbling over her words.

Promises to teach her to drive.

Promises to visit often.

Promises to take her on a road trip, just the two of them.

Promises. Promises. Promises.

And Anya never broke her promises

No matter how small, no matter how seemingly insignificant.

Anya never broke her promises to Lexa.

Lexa hoped she never would.

She was pretty sure of it too.

Anya had always gone above and beyond to keep her promises even if it meant dropping everything she was doing.

There wasn’t ever a promise Anya didn’t keep.

When Lexa was 17 and Anya was 22, she was deployed.

She ruffled her baby sister’s hair and hugged her close, promising she’d be back.

Promised her she’d see her again.

When Lexa was 17 and Anya was 22, Anya broke her promise to Lexa for the first, and last, time.


End file.
